11 de Marzo
by OchibiMar
Summary: Songfic Ryosaku,"Jueves 11 de marzo " LOVG. Me enamore de ti un dia cualquiera y seguire enamorada de ti toda una eternidad, sin importar que mi vida llegue a su fin... siempre estaremos juntos. Es una promesa, no es asi Ryoma-kun?...


_10/08/10_

**_Aleluya! aleluya! _**

_Pff por fin se me hizo subir este pequeño songfic -w-_

Primero que nada Saludos a todos los lectores que me hacen el grandisimo favor de pasar a leer este humilde fic ^^... La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de poder publicar este songfic •**RyoSaku**• ya que desde hace como 6 meses que me habia surgido la idea de esta pequeña historia pero que por una o por otra razon no lo habia podido acabar de pasar a Word pero por fin lo pude terminar el dia de hoy - aplausos de fondo

* * *

Me encontraba ahí, como de de costumbre, a distancia. Admirando su lo varonil que luce el ser al qe mas amo. Se de antemano que lo que hago es estupido, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de una persona a la que no conozco? Y a la que tan solo podia ver en las mañanas en aquel tren que nos habia encontrado. Pero no podia evitarlo mi corazon lo habia escogido a él y yo no puedo hacer nada, tan solo amarlo como el lo hace.

He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que he tratado de armarme de valor e ir hacia el y comenzar una pequeña platica, pero al final cuando según yo ya me siento preparada la inseguridad me invade y me retracto de lo que habia planeado. Alze mi rostro y veo mi reflejo en las ventanas del vagon en donde voy. Me doy cuenta que no soy guapa. Me gustaria ser tan hermosa como las modelos de las revistas, tal vez de esa manera llamaria tu atencion…

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.**

Por fin habia llegado el tan ansiado Domingo, aunqe realmente no lo voy a tener libre como yo pensaba-suspiro- He tenido que ayudarle a la abuela arreglar unos papeles de la escuela donde trabaja de entrenadora en el club de tenis varonil, menos mal que terminamos antes de la hora en la que me veria con Tomo-chan.

Sali de la casa de mi abuela a toda prisa ya que pronto saldria el tren que me llevaria al lugar donde habiamos acordado vernos mi amiga y yo. Aun no se como fue que pude salir de mi casa con este atuendo, siento que me arregle demasiado para tan solo acompañar a Tomo-chan arreglar el encordado de su raqueta; pienso que no debi de ponerme esta falda tan corta toda la gente se me queda viendo, siento sus miradas y eso hace que me muera de vergüenza. Rapidamente llego a la estacion del tren, me dirijo hasta la parte de atras para subir en ese penultimo vagon que aborda todos los dias y el cual ha sido un mudo testigo del amor que siento por ese chico.

Cada vez que lo abordo voy con la esperanza de encontrarme y esta vez no es la exepcion aunque tal vez por ser domingo no lo llegue a ver, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa al subir que él se encuentra en esta vagon. Me armo de valor y tomo asiento delante de él, tal vez de esa manera te des cuenta de que existo. Me dirijes una mirada fria y fugaz , despues bostezas ¿es que acaso te parezco tan poca cosa?-baja la mirada-... El tan solo pensar que te parezco aburrida me pone triste y sin querer mis ojos se inundan. Me siento fruistrada, por mas que me esfuerzo no logro nada, tu no me vez con el mismo amor con el que yo te veo... para ti tan solo soy otra persona mas en este tren...

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.  
**

El tren hizo una nueva parada, sus puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a mas personas que hasta solo unos momentos compartiamos tu y yo...

Unos chicos que se encuentran delante tuyo comienzan hablar de tenis y de la manera mas correcta de tomar el mango de la raqueta e incluso se ponen a practicar sus deboluciones a mitad del vagon sin darse cuenta que en cada una de sus demostraciones su raqueta esta cada vez mas cerca de mi cara. Trato de decirles que se detengan o que tengan mas cuidado pero no me escuchan. Hago un nuevo intento por hacerme notar pero justo en ese momento tu intervienes, tu voz se hace escuchar en todo el vagon...¿Me estas defendiendo? no, no era asi... tan solo interveniste por que sus gritos te moestaban.

El tren se detiene nuvamente, te levantas de tu asiento y te diriges a las puiertas que pronto se abriran pero antesd e bajr me miras, por unos segundos que para mi fueron horas nuestas miradas se cruzan, la emociones demasiada que no la puiedo controlar que al final acabo por cerrar mis ojos con fuerza por lo apenada que me siento. Lo ultimo que escuche fue un suspiro cansado de tu parte por lo que abro rapidamente mis ojos para verte una vez mas pero tu ya no estabas... ya habias abandonado este sueño e que me encontraba envuelta.

A los pocos segundos las puertas se cierran otra vez y el tren comienza avanzar, al principio lento despues comienza aunmentar la velocidad dejando atras este magico momento...

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar**

Los dias siguen pasando hasta convertirse en semanas y hasta meses...

Aun sigo sin conocerte, sin saber tu nombre por que aun mi cobardia no me lo permite. Nada a cambiado entre nosotros...

Ahora ya no me escondo en otro vagon , ya no... ya son dias los que llevo abordando el mismo vagon que tu, he tratado la mayor de las veces el sentarme delante de ti para que me notes asi como aquella vez que callaste a esos chicos; sigo buscando incasablemente que se me vuelva a presentar esa oportunidad y que me mires otra vez, no importa que sea por tan solo unos segundos en los que nuestros ojos se encuentren, tan solo quiero hacerte saber que en este mundo no existe alguien que te ame mas que nada en este mundo como lo hago yo.

**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación  
Enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.**

Abordas el tren, entras algo distraido y tomas asiento en frente de mi. Mientras te acomodas alzas la mirada... nos volvemos a encontrar, tu mirada es tan penetrante que me intimida y sin poder soportarla un momento mas bajo mi rostro, el cual seguramente se encuentra ligeramente rojo de las mejillas. Mis ojos se centran en mis manos las cuales tiemblan levemente y comienzan a ponerse frias, al mismo tiempo que siento que mi estomago se encuentra vacio... Si, mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos se encuentran en un remolino de sentimientos, emocion, miedo, tristeza, no se cual de todas es la que me esta causando estos sintomas...

Algo indecisa alzo mi mirada, enfocandola nuevamente en ti. Pero al igual que en aquella ocacion tu sueltas un suspiro cansado. Seguramente piensas que soy una acosadora o algo asi y comienza a molestarte mi presencia... ¿Estaras comenzando a odiarme?... el tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad me aterra. Estoy comenzando a pensar que mis sentimientos nunca llegaran hacia ti, quizas... deberia desistir y seguir con mi vida justo antes de enamorarme de ti... tal vez eso sea lo mejor ¿verdad?

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**  
**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista ****  
****Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**  
**Y me pongo a temblar.**

Hace una semana que no abordo este tren y el volverlo hacer me hace sentir algo incomoda... pero el hecho de que no hubiera subido a este tren no fue otra que habia pescado un refriado que se complico y al final tuve que estar en reposo toda una semana, hasta recuperarme por completo.

Se que que dije que me daria por vencida y que seguiria con mi vida pero sinceramente no puedo hacerlo y he me aqui, sentada nuevamente frente a ti, intentandolo una vez mas. Dispuesta hacer todo para confesarme, oh bueno... tan solo hablarte.

Recien ahora es que me doy cuenta que te gusta el tenis, seguramente eres de los mejores. Lo se por que tu eres simplemente perfecto.

Repentinamente algo en tu mochila llama mi atencion, es un gravado... Disimuladamente-bueno si asi se le puede llamar a "irme de lado y casi caer encima del señor que estaba al lado de mi- trato de leer lo que dice... **"E. Ryoma"... **

Ryoma-kun... tu nombre se logro escapar de mis labios, en lo que a mi me parecio un susurro, pero al darme cuenta que tus ojos estan nuevamente puestos sobre mi, es que caigo en cuenta que por andar soñando no medi el tono de mi voz al decir tu nombre y obviamente tu me escuchaste... Por lo que torpemente me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hacia a ti para disculparme... ¡Dios por que me sere tan torpe!

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**  
**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**  
**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**  
**Y me quiero morir.**

Me acerco a ti con la mirada gacha y con las mejillas... mas bien toda mi cara encendida, ante tu atenta mirada.

Pronuncio tu nombre torpemente y trato de disculparme mientras hago un sin finde reverencias tratando asi de que me perdones. Asi y con todo el miedo del mundo alzo mi mirada encontrandome con la tuya, la cual no me dice nada tan solo se queda fija en mi... tal vez no entendiste nada de que te acabo de decir... seguramente tartamudee y seguramente... piensas que soy una tonta...

¡Soy una tonta!... ¡Una total y completemente tonta!...

Me armo de valor. Trato de hacer un nuevo intento por diculparme pero simplemente no puedo, mi garganta se encuentra cerrada y no permite si quiera que el aire pase... una gran tristeza comienza a invadirme haciendo que en segundos mis ojos sean cubiertos por un manto borroso que me impide verte con claridad... estoy a punto de llorar... de inmediato cierro mis ojos y los aprieto fuerte hasta lograr ver unas pequeñas luces, vuelvo a sentir mi cara caliente y como mi corazon late con rapidez ¡ya no puedo mas!.

El tren se detiene, seguramente llegamos a una estacion y lo mejor que se ocurre en esos momentos es huir. Por lo que rapidamente doy vuelta y a paso rapido me dirijo a las puertas del vagon que comienzan abrirse mientras las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas. Lo se... soy una cobarde, pero en esotos momentos tan solo quiero huir de ti.

Y justo antes de llegar a mi destino siento una mano sujetando mi mano, la fuerza que ejercen sobre ella no es fuerte pero se que no podre safarme tan facilmente de ella. Con miedo giro mi rostro lentamente para saber quien es la persona que me detuvo, y mis ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa... eras tu...

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo...

-Por favor no llores... - me dijiste con voz llena de preocupacion y antes de que pudiera contestar me abrazas con fuerza.

Yo no se que hacer... no se como reaccionar... y si esos momentos mi cerebro no lograba trabajar mucho menos despues de aquellas palabras que susurraste a mi oido...unas palabras tan sinceras y tan llenas de amor. Sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo de mis ojos salieron mucho mas lagrimas que las de antes... aunque pronto logro reaccionar, mis manos se aferran a tu espalda y entierro mi rostro en tu calido pecho...

!Soy tan feliz!

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**  
**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**  
**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**  
**Y elijo este tren.**

No quiero soltarte. Tengo miedo que esto no sea relidad y que tan solo se trate de una de mis tantas fantasias. No quiero apartar mi rostro de la calidez que emite tu pecho, siento que si lo hago todo este maravilloso momento terminara y no quiero que eso pase...

Tus fuertes que aun rodeaban mi cuerpo se cierran mas, diciendo con palabras mudas "Todo estara bien... no hay por que temer"... aun con miedo logro alzar mi rostro y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos gatunos. Tu no dices nada y te mantienes serio. Tranquilo. Pero yo puedo ver en tus ojos algo que me dice que tambien me quieres, o tal vez eso es lo que quiero creer.

Aun sin decirme ni una sola palabra rompimos el abrazo y tu caballerosamente me ofreces tu pañuelo para cecar mis lagrimas que aun no paran de salir aunque ya en en menor proporcion. Veo el pañuelo que me extiende tu mano y vuelvo y fijar mi vista en tu rostro. Estabas sonrojado. Tomaste mi mano en un acto rapido -que a mi no me dio tiempo de reaccionar- comenzando a caminar hacia donde te encontrabas sentado, ante la atenta mirada de los demas pasajeros.

Bajaste de mala gana tu mochila, soltando uno que otro bufido de molestia en el acto. Tomas asiento y yo tan solo me quedo ahi, parada a mitad del vagon.

-Puedes sentarte- me dices señanlando el asiento al lado tuyo.

-Gracias...-logre susurar, tomando asiento a tu lado.

Sin previo aviso tomas mi mano entre la tuya entrelazando nuestro dedos en una calida union, que a mi me hace sonrojarme.

No se cuando fue que el tren comenzo su andar nuevamente, mucho menos me importo darme cuenta que la estacion en la que bajaba ya habia pasado al igual que la de Ryoma. A ninguno de los dos nos importaba faltar al colegio o bajarnos en la ultima estacion del tren, tan solo disfrutabamos del hermoso momento que estabamos viviendo.

Ryoma apretaba mi mano cada vez mas, sin lastimarme realmente. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y armandome de valor por fin logre susurrarle aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba decirle mi corazon...

**Aishiteru yo Ryoma-kun...**

Senti su cabeza recargada en la mia, mientras me susurraba **"Yo tambien te amo sakuno..."** Este era un dia que recordaria por el resto de mi vida...

Depues de eso, todo se volvio oscuridad...

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**  
**Un día especial este once de Marzo.**  
**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**  
**Que apaga la luz.**

Todo paso tan rapido que no se realmente lo en verdad sucedio. De un momento a otro se comenzaron a oir explosiones una tras otra, a eso siguieron los gritos... lamentos, que se mezclaban con sollozos... escombros... el olor a polvoraen el ambiente... a sangre... Dolor... Miedo... MUERTE...

En cuanto logre reaccionar mi cuerpo fue invandido por un fuerte dolor... y el miedo lleno todo mi cuerpo. Logre entre abrir mis ojos y divise los restos del vagon del tren en el que iba con...** ¡Ryoma!... ¿Donde estaba Ryoma?...**

Con mucho esfuerzo movi mi mano, alrgandola trantando asi encontrar su mano que hasta hace unos momentos estaba unida a la mia pero no logre encontrarla por mucho que me esforzaba... Tenia miedo, mucho miedo por que le haya pasado algo... de que el estuviera... Comenze a llorar, tenia que encontrarlo.

As que sin perder mas tiempo y utulizando la poca fuerza que me quedaba comenza arrastrarme entre el monton de escombros que habia esparcido por el suelo, tanteando todo lo que estaba a mi alcanze ya que debido al dolor que me causaba hacer todo aquello tuve que cerrar mis ojos y asi poder aguantarlo...

Mi recorrido no fue demasiado o al menos eso supongo yo... hasta que por fin su mano encontro la mia, haciendome entre abrir nuevamente mis ojos.

Logre ver que el tambien se arrastraba por que despues todo comenzo a volverse borroso, tuve que cerrar mis ojos nuevamente, pense que si parpadeaba mi vision mejoraria pero esta muy equivocada, al contrario todo empeoro.

-Sa... ku... no... -lo oi pronunciar mi nombre con dificultad en cuanto estuvo cerca de mi.

-Ryo... ma... -

Abri mis ojos pero no logre ver nada mas que pura oscuridad. Comenze a tener frio, podia sentir como la vida se me iba de mis manos... la fuerza de ase unos momentos comenzo a irse tambien y que todo para mi acabaria...

Ryoma coloque una de sus manos en mi rostro, note que estaba mojada, ya que para ese entonces ya no lloraba... me acurruque en ella como si aquello lograria salvarme de quel inevitable destino que me aguardaba.

Con mi mano temblosa comenze a recorrer el cuerpo de Ryoma trantando de encontrar su rostro pero en cuanto me tope con su mejilla note que que habia un hilito de agua cayendo de ella. Ryoma lloraba.

No pude decirle que parara de llorar por que ya la voz no lograba salir de mi garganta... es mas ya no tenia fuerza ni para eso. Tan solo pude esbozar una sonrisa de mis labios y tratar asi de brindarle algo de tranquilidad aunque sinceramente lo veia como algo absurdo tomando en cuenta la situacion en la que estabamos.

No se como logre reunir fuerzas pero aun asi logre acercarme al rostro de mi amado Ryoma... y con timidez logre besar sus labios con ternura logrando transmitirle todo el amor que sentia hacia el, comienza a responderme de forma lenta y siento como su mano que esta en mi mejilla apretarse un poco mas...

Con tristeza separo mis labios de los suyos, en verdad no quiero hacerlo pero ahora si todas mis fuerzas se han ido.

**"Te Amo Sakuno"**

Fue lo ultimo que escuche y trate de regalarte una sonrisa amplia pero ya no pude mi tiempo a tu lado se habia acabado...

**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**  
**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**  
**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**  
**El último soplo de mi corazón.**

Permaneci a tu lado por un pocas mas de tiempo velando por tu bienestar hasta que la ayuda llegara pero habian tantas personas heridas que tardo mucho en llegar hacia donde estabas tu... pero inevitablemente tambien tu tiempo llego a su fin...

Ahora nuestras almas se encuentran juntas, Queriendose una a la otra.

Pero sabes, a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada... tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho desde mucho antes hubieramos pasado mucho mas tiempo juntos pero como dicen el hubiera no existe... y ahora lo que en realidad lo que importa es el presente... nuestro presente juntos, amandonos toda una eternidad...

Bueno... al menos hasta que nos toque estar nuevamente en aquel mundo terrenal que fue testigo de este mi primer y unico gran amor.

* * *

Que les parecio?... waa debo confesarles que a mi se me llego hacer un nudo en la garganta cuando estaba escribiendo la ultima parte ;w; y pensaba dejarlo asi pero tampoco queria dejarlos tristes asi que pense dejarlo en un final un poco mas feliz. Ustedes que piensan, lo estropee todo con ese final o era mejor que lo dejara sin los ultimos 4 parrafos?... Si no es mucha molestia para ustedes podrian regalarme un reviews con su opinion acerca de este mi primer songfic... se los agradeceria mucho.

Bueno me despido, que tengan una linda tarde.

Matta~raishu!* ;3


End file.
